New story same as the first
by Shadowcat63
Summary: A child so young, so full of life one day, dead the next and no one but four mysteries people who disappeared never to be seen again until now. Rate t just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

New story, same as the first

Disclaimer: I don't own mummies alive.

_A child so young, so full of life one day, dead the next and no one but four mysteries people who disappeared never to be seen again until now._

_Dream _

"Get the prince to safety"someone yelled from across the field. One guy ran towards a young

teenage boy while being shot at. He dodged every shot, another two joined him.

"My prince we must leave now"

"but what about..."

"He'll cover our escape." The kid looked back at the fight and started running away. A female got to the vehicle first and hoped in and started it up. One guy behind the kid one in front to make sure he was safe from danger. The kid turned around and saw a flash then nothing.

_End of dream_

Four in the morning, still dark, but it has been a routine for the past 20 years, go to bed at ten clock get up around four go to work, come home visit with the family, meaning wife and son go to bed and do it all over again. 20 years ago the first time I had that dream it fell weird and yet familiar, it was like I knew that child that was attacked and the four people trying to protect that kid.

The morning started out normal get up at four, have a shower, go down stairs, have a cup of coffee and toast and jam for breakfast, leave for work before the wife and son got up. Average home on an average neighborhood and I thought I was just an normal every day guy with a family and a good job that I like. I start driving to work like I usually do on a work day, not realizing that I was heading to work two hours early this morning "how did that happen" I stop at a red light one street from the mall "wonder if that coffee shop is open this early I turn down the next street and parked near the building, I see that they are indeed open, its like they never close, good thing for me I guess.

Upon walking in the smell of freshly made bake goods made me hungry. "How may I help you sir?"

'That guy why does he seem familiar?'

"um a Mocha latie and a blueberry muffin please"

"That will be five seventy five" I handed him the exact amount and he handed me my order, I didn't hear what he said I was too caught up in my own thoughts. I sat down at a table and oddly enough had my back facing the door and not the counter but I didn't notice.

'Who is that guy and why does he seem so familiar, maybe he's one of the guys from my dream I been having' I went to take a sip of the coffee when I realize it was empty

"What the, how did that happen?"

"Is everything alright sir? A woman walked up to me now she seem familiar

"Yeah, everything just fine just so lost in my own thought that I didn't notice I drank all the coffee"

" Yeah a friend of mine does that a lot too"

" I'm sorry for asking but I have to know, have we met before because you seem familiar to me but I just can't place where"

"Probably in a past life"

"Yeah, sorry for asking, thanks for the coffee" I left to go to work. Everything was normal till that night while I was sleeping.

Dream

There trees around me but I can still hear the sounds of cars traveling so I must still be in civilization. I walk to a clearing and see a sphinx in front of me. Okey so where am I? Is this Egypt or San Francisco. I walk towards the sphinx a little bit then all of a sudden I saw a kid run towards it carrying a fast food bag. I run to keep up to him, he runs to a hidden door 'okey this place feels familiar like I've been here before?' The kid put amulet in slot in the door ' I know I've seen that amulet before but where' the door open to reveal a hidden stairway, the kid runs up the stairs, when he got to the top he was grab by a bandaged hand and throw against the wall and an arrow stuck near his head. Then everything went black.

End of dream

I woke up earlier then I usually do today, its only 3:30 in the morning, I got up quietly as not to wake anyone. I went down to the basement and started going through all my old things, old school awards, diploma, old swears that I just can't get rid of. After about an hour I finally found the box I was looking for in it was a backpack and amulet and a lot of books and papers.

"Found it"

I brought it up stairs and set it down near the door. I looked at the clock it said ten to five "might as well make breakfast" I started the coffee maker and made pancakes. I just started eat when I heard "good morning hunny"

"good morning to you too, pancakes?"I asked she just poured herself a cup of coffee and took a seat taking a the few extras pancakes I made knowing she would be up soon and would be hungry.

"No work today?"

"We got ahead so the boss gave us the day off for our hard work"

"so what your plans today"

"I heard there's an excellent display at the Rapses museum I thought I check it up"

She looked over to the door and saw the bag I brought up then back at me, "isn't that your old school bag from when we were kids?

"I think it is, it must be. I can't remember my childhood. I think that if I go there maybe I'll remember something about my childhood and maybe learn what these dreams mean."

"The same ones you've been having for as long as I can remember and the reason why you wake up around four in the morning."

"Yes those ones except last night it was different, its like it really happened before."

"Okey, but please be careful. Mark should be getting up soon, could you give him a ride to school this morning, they need me early today."

"No problem"

" well I off remember Mark must be at school at 8:00 and I'll pick him up after work."

With that she left for work, it was still a half an hour before Mark would get up so move over to the bag I brought up and looked through the contents all that was in there was a few papers and an odd object. I closely examine the object , it has some weigh to it, on the back it said made in Taiwan but for some reason I knew it wasn't and for some reason it felt right in my hands.

I heard Mark walking around and I knew he was getting ready for school so I put the object back in the bag and placed the bag near the door again and waited for Mark to come down for breakfast. Five minutes later Mark came walking down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning dad, no work today?"

"Nope My boss gave us the day off, your mom had to go to work early today so I'm driving you to school today."

" cool, Mind if we get there early today, I'm meeting Jeff there."

"No problem, whenever your ready"

"Okey I'll just grab a waffle and my lunch then I'm ready"

I watched as Mark grabbed a waffle and pop it in the toaster and packed his lunch in his bag. He quickly ate the waffle and we left for school. After I dropped Mark off I went to the parking lot near the museum. Instead of walking in the museum I thought I would take a walk in the nearby park first and test my theory about the object I found in my bag. I got to a clearing there was only one person there and he look like he want to left alone so I held off on the mysteries object and went to sit under tree and took out the papers, though I didn't have much of a clue what they said. I looked up from the papers an saw that he wasn't there. I got up and took the object out of the bag ad held it in my hand.

"Now lets see if I hold it like this and maybe throw it like this then it should come right back to me just like that" I threw the object and it made a circle then came right back to me just like a boomerang thought for some reason I remember it was called something Egyptian like a boomer-Ra. I threw it a few more times then stuffed it back in the bag and headed back to the museum but stopped just outside the sphinx.

"Okey this looks familiar. Well lets get this over with." I walked towards where I saw kid ran to and started look for a hidden cover, after a few seconds I found the cover and ran through the tunnel I saw in my dream

"okey set finish now lets see if this amulet works on the door." for some reason the whole time I walked in that tunnel I felt like I was being watched but I was too concerned about finding that door that I just ignored the feeling for the time being. A few minutes later I found the door thought I looks like it hasn't been used for a long time like almost 20 years I took off the amulet I found this morning and slipped it into the slot and turned it like I saw in my dream. The door opened and behind it were stairs, I climbed the stairs and all of a sudden a hand grabbed me and I found myself in the same situation as the kid in my dream.

" WHO ARE YOU, HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE." the guy looked down at the amulet I was wearing then asked " AND WHERE DID YOU GET THIS AMULET" he sounded angry but his eyes were full of sadness.

"I think we did this before thought don't remember much about the conversation."

There was still sadness in his eyes but a new emotion was added confusion. Then all of a sudden a new voice was add to the scene

"Jakal have you seen...." he saw me "who's he how did he get in here?"

"My name's Presley Carnovan and I don't remember where I got this amulet from I've had for as long as I can remember but I don't have no memory of my childhood "

It was the funniest scene I have ever seen in my life, two guys dressed like mummies standing in front of me with there mouths hung open. "What did I say?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again don't own mummies alive

Thanks to **Caspianlvr21 **for the review.

This is from Presley's point of view so anything like _this_ is thoughts. On with the story.

"_Sometimes in order to move foreword we must move back and revisit the past."_

"My prince, it can't be" the one named Jakal released my shoulder and dropped the arrow "its not possible this must be a trick." He said as he backed away

"I don't think this is a trick Jakal" the other one said though he was just as confused as the rest of us.

"Rath we all saw what happened that night, you said it yourself no could survive that blast."

" I know what happen that night and I know what I said you don't have to remind me, maybe we should let him explain how he found us and maybe we'll find out just what happened that night."

While they were arguing, Presley walked over to a rack full of hunting equipment and notice one missing. "Excuse me please stay away from that" the one called Jakal called over from across the room.

"Sorry its just I notice you have one missing" I turned back to look at the spot the weapon would be and noticed the shape is just like what I was throwing earlier.

"Yeah its been lost of 20 years now, never found out what happen to it."

"I think I got it " I took off my bag and pull out the object I threw earlier while walking back to the other two

"Is this it?"

Jakal just grabbed it from my hand "where did you get this" he said with a hint of anger and sadness in his voice.

"I've had it since I was a kid thought till now didn't know where it can from. Is it really made in Taiwan?"

"No, that was your idea to hide our presence from your school newspaper reporter"

'_School newspaper reporter does he mean Elaine'_

"Well if this our prince then maybe he could explain where he been of the last 20 years then"

'_There it is again why did he call me their prince when I'm not. Maybe this was a bad idea coming here, but what done is done. But where to start' _

"Where to start well from what my mother and the nurse says someone dropped me of at the hospital when I was 13. I almost died from my injures, I ended up being in a coma for two years then woke up with amnesia, from then on I've been living a somewhat normal life till last night. I was hoping to find some answers like what happen that night when I was dropped off at the hospital."

"**Hah**, I told you he was not dead, but you didn't believe me" I turned around and saw a female standing in the door way.

Author notes: I know its really short but it was all I could think of without getting to much into it.

My spell checker and grammar checker sucks so if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes kindly put it in a review and I'll fix it right away.

By the way I got a new poll up in my profile for chapter 3.


End file.
